BLANKET
Video Version 1= Lyrics Kanji= 包み込んでよプランケット 僕をあたためて 目を閉じれば今夜 君に会えるかなあ？ 包み込んでよプランケット 僕をあたためて 孤独な月から ひとしずく こほれ落ちた 今日のことを明後日綴る そんな毎日の繰り返し 電車の流 れる景色 あったかくて ほっと出来る場所へ 行こう 包み込んでよプランケット 僕をあたためて 目を閉じれば今夜 君に会えるかなあ？ 包み込んでよプランケット 僕をあたためて 孤独な月から ひとしずく こほれ落ちた 今日も君と夢を繋ぐ 未来の日々は白い殻の中 線路の先 見えない向こう側 橋の上 オレンジの陽 包まれる また繰り返す もう纏うものなんていらない 行こう ノラ猫も連れて行こう みんなみんな巻き込んでく みんなみんな連れていく みんな 夢の中 包み込んでよブランケット 僕をあたためて 目を閉じれば今夜君に会えるかなあ？ 包み込んでよプランケット 僕をあたためて 孤独な月から ひとしずく こぼれ落ちた 包み込んでよブランケット 包み込んでよブランケット 僕をあたためて 孤独な月から ひとしずく こぼれ落ちた |-|Romanji= tsutsumikondeyo puran ketto boku o atatamete me o tojireba konya kun ni aeru kanā ？ tsutsumikondeyo puran ketto boku o atatamete kodokuna tsuki kara hito shizuku ko hore ochita kyō no koto o myōgonichi tsuzuru sonna mainichi no kurikaeshi densha no nagarereru keshiki attakakute hotto dekiru basho e ikō tsutsumikondeyo puran ketto boku o atatamete me o tojireba konya kun ni aeru kanā ？ tsutsumikondeyo puran ketto boku o atatamete kodokuna tsuki kara hito shizuku ko hore ochita kyō mo kimi to yume o tsunagu mirai no hibi wa shiroi kara no naka senro no saki mienai mukōgawa hashi no ue orenji no hi tsutsumareru mata kurikaesu mō matō mono nante iranai ikō no ra neko mo tsureteikō minna minna makikondeku minna minna tsureteiku minna yume no naka tsutsumikondeyo buranketto boku o atatamete me o tojireba konya kun ni aeru kanā ？ tsutsumikondeyo puran ketto boku o atatamete kodokuna tsuki kara hito shizuku koboreochita tsutsumikondeyo buranketto tsutsumikondeyo buranketto boku o atatamete kodokuna tsuki kara hito shizuku koboreochita |-|English= Wrap it up, Plunkett, warm me up. Close your eyes and see if I can see you tonight? Wrap it up, Plunkett, warm me up. From a lonely month, i fell a little off spell out the day after tomorrow that's today that daily repetition The scenery where the train flows Let's go to a place where we can feel relieved. Wrap it up, Plunkett, warm me up. Close your eyes and see if I can see you tonight? Wrap it up, Plunkett, warm me up. From a lonely month, i fell a little off Connecting your dreams with you today The days of the future are in the white shell The other side of the track that is invisible. On the bridge, the orange sun is wrapped. I repeat, I don't need anything to wear anymore. Let's go. Let's take Nora's cat. Everybody get involved, everybody's taking you. Everyone In a dream Wrap it up, blanket, warm me up. I wonder if I can see you tonight when I close my eyes. Wrap it up, Plunkett, warm me up. From a lonely month, i spilled a drop Wrap it up, blanket. Wrap it up, blanket, warm me up. From a lonely month, i spilled a drop |-|Indonesian= Bungkus, Plunkett, hangatkan aku. Tutup matamu dan lihat apakah aku bisa melihatmu malam ini? Bungkus, Plunkett, hangatkan aku. Dari bulan yang sepi, saya jatuh sedikit menjabarkan lusa hari ini bahwa pengulangan setiap hari Pemandangan di mana kereta mengalir Mari kita pergi ke tempat di mana kita bisa merasa lega. Bungkus, Plunkett, hangatkan aku. Tutup matamu dan lihat apakah aku bisa melihatmu malam ini? Bungkus, Plunkett, hangatkan aku. Dari bulan yang sepi, saya jatuh sedikit Menghubungkan impian Anda dengan Anda hari ini Masa depan ada di kulit putih Sisi lain dari trek yang tidak terlihat. Di jembatan, matahari oranye terbungkus. Saya ulangi, saya tidak perlu memakai apa-apa lagi. Ayo pergi. Mari kita ambil kucing Nora. Semua orang terlibat, semua orang membawamu. Semua orang Dalam mimpi Bungkus, selimut, hangatkan aku. Aku ingin tahu apakah aku bisa melihatmu malam ini ketika aku menutup mataku. Bungkus, Plunkett, hangatkan aku. Dari bulan yang sepi, saya menumpahkan setetes Bungkus, selimut. Bungkus, selimut, hangatkan aku. Dari bulan yang sepi, saya menumpahkan setetes Category:Songs Category:Level 2 Songs (Easy) Category:Level 7 Songs (Hard) Category:Level 11 Songs (Special)